Membranes, such as moisture barrier membranes, are often necessary to prevent, or at least greatly inhibit, a flow of moisture or other fluid, in some cases gas, from one side of the membrane to the other. In the context of building construction, moisture barrier membranes may be installed in a roofing structure, or in wall construction, to control moisture propagation. Such barrier membranes are often provided as large sheets or on rolls, and are cut on the job site. Some membranes, such as the Vario KM Duplex UV moisture-adaptive smart vapor retarder, have a fleece backing on one side. To cover a wide area it may be necessary to join adjacent courses of such a membrane along a seam, such as an overlapping seam. Various means of sealing such a seam are available, such as adhesive tapes or sealants. Sealing the edges of fleece-backed membranes can be difficult, due to the presence of the porous fleece. Improvements and alternatives in securing and sealing edges of such membranes, either to adjacent membrane surfaces or to other adjacent structures, are sought.